


the way that you speak to me, freak with me gives me a rise

by VulpesUrsae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Glimmer is like beyond bold in this one and i regret nothing, Grinding, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sensual Dancing, Twerking, Vibrators, alcohol consumption, and the belief that glimmer has mad top energy, brief mention of drugs/smoking, dom!Glimmer, gonna be honest, is this story just an excuse for sub!Adora, nsfw (kinda sorta), super confident and sexy!Glimmer, this one ain’t for kids lmao, this story is now very personal to me so be respectful, why yes yes it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesUrsae/pseuds/VulpesUrsae
Summary: The woman was moving in all the right ways, her body rolling and creating tension in the air as she danced to a tune all her own. Pink hair cascaded down one side of her head in a wave, and it flew and danced and changed colors with each movement the woman made, the dancefloor highlighting all her best angles with its colorful beams. Adora was mesmerized.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartletmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/gifts), [watertribesato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/gifts).

> dedicated to my homies in the glimmadora stan gc on instagram, i stayed up all night writing this self-indulgent piece of maybe sin for u guys
> 
> edit: trying to get the embeds to work is like fighting w a brick wall so every time u see an empty embed, just look up these songs in order:
> 
> D.R.A.M - Don’t Let D.R.A.M Find the Instrumental ("because right then, the song changed...)  
PARTYNEXTDOOR -Break from Toronto ("The song changed again, and then...")  
dvsn - Too Deep ("Lavender Eyes walked her fingers up...")

The club was absolutely full to the brim with wild, thrumming energy and as soon as Adora walked in, she was immediately assaulted by the smell of sweat, alcohol and heavy cologne and perfume. It was a lot to take in. 

So this was Bright Moon. Catra would hated this place, with its bright colors and flashing lights. She was more of a raging party type of person, with vodka and dark corners with smoke and weed clouding the air. Hot, drunken kisses she wouldn't remember in the morning and claw marks and bites, that was Catra. Adora wasn't into Catra like that anymore, but she was pretty sure Scorpia was. It was a win win. Catra was a rager herself, and Adora was a bit tired of going out with her. Scorpia was tagging in that weekend, because the brunette partier needed someone to go out with. Adora was sure if Catra found out she'd lied about not wanting to go out there would be hell to pay, but that was an issue for future her. Right now, she surveyed the area, peering through the bodies milling about.

The bar sat to the right of the building, long and packed with gays from all walks of life. 'Objective numero uno is getting over there,' Adora decided, mentally mapping a path through the tables and booths that made a formidable obstacle course. With a determined expression and a deep breath, she began to weave through people, tables and servers, ducking and dodging with the grace and beauty her boxer's training had given her. Duck, bob and weave was the name of the game, and she was winning. Her victory was assured when she slid into an unoccupied barstool. With a little self congratulatory grin, she looked up at the back of the bartender, who was cleaning a glass. 

"Excuse me, miss," she shouted, cupping her hand around her mouth so the girl could hear her better. 

"Ughhhhh, yeah, what do you want?" the girl replied, stacking the cup on a display. Adora read her nametag before looking up into bored chocolate eyes and a face framed by hair dyed three different shades of blue. 

The blonde had to chuckle a bit; she'd never seen someone look so completely uninterested in their job. "Uh, can I please have a screwdriver?"

The bartender rolled her eyes. "Boring, but sure." She turned away and yelled down the line. "Sea Hawk, screwdriver on me."

It was almost comical how, a moment later, a flamboyant man with a red bandana, shiny bright smile and a fantastic mustache danced over, twirling and spinning with her drink. Adora had to give the crazy drinkmaker his props though, because not a single drop spilled. "Dearest Mermista," he sang loudly, drawing the attention of everyone nearby, "I have fulfilled your request~"

He pressed a hand to his chest and kneeled on a single knee, humming as he stretched out . "Mmm, does the knight in shining armor get a kiss?"

Mermista facepalmed. "Ohhhhh my godddddd, why are you like this?" she drawled in exasperation. She took the drink from his outstretched hand and passed it to Adora, who looked on with a mixture of confusion and mild amusement. “Here you go or whatever.”

Adora took it and downed it in one go, looking for a quick buzz to take the edge off her nerves. Going to a nightclub solo, especially a new one, was very much far out of her comfort zone, but like Lonnie always said: yo, you gotta let yourself live a little, dude.

Leaving the glass on the counter for Mermista to pick up, Adora wandered towards the dancefloor, hoping the alcohol would set in soon. Wading into the crowd of bodies moving to the beat of the music, she stepped into a rhythm, soon hitting a proper four step. She danced by herself for a while, moving in and out of random groups of people who were breaking it down and throwing ass left and right. 

It was in one of these circles that she saw what must’ve been an apparition. At least that’s how it felt to look at her. Adora wouldn’t find out until she tasted brandy and cream on the lips of this woman that her name was Glimmer, but for now, she stood mesmerized. The woman was moving in all the right ways, her body rolling and creating tension in the air as she danced to a tune all her own. Pink hair cascaded down one side of her head in a wave, and it flew and danced and changed colors with each movement the woman made, the dancefloor highlighting all her best angles with its colorful beams. The DJ must’ve been psychic and known exactly how to steer the night in a wilder direction, because right then the song changed, and the circle dispersed as people undressed each other with their eyes or headed off to get drinks. All around the boxer, people were forming up pairs to dance in, leaving no room for even the air. The beat drooped into something slow and sensual and the mood got heavy. There was sex in the air just then, and Adora felt all moisture evacuate her mouth as the mysterious lady locked eyes with her. 

Lavender eyes darkened into pools of purple, and Adora bit her lip as her feet pushed her forward, brain short-circuiting and on autopilot in what wouldn’t be the last instance that night. She slid past a group of girls who had been eyeing her like she was Adonis himself, and continued on her path toward the girl, who was smiling in what could only be described as satisfied.

Adora made it to the girl, and her brain lost even more of its function at the current wave of gay this girl was making her feel. Looking that good had to be a crime. Lavender Eyes was wearing fishnet stockings with black jeans that had massive cuts in them, to where her creamy skin was on display. The boxer couldn’t help letting her eyes roam a bit, taking in the purple crop top Lavender was wearing, gaze lingering heatedly on her stomach and her curves. 

A finger caught her chin, and she was forced to look up into the owner of the eyes that had practically dragged her across the floor. Lavender Eyes gave her a mischievous grin. “Hey stranger, you look like you needed a dance partner.”

Oh, fuck, her voice was musical too. Adora was done for. “U-Uh… y-you could say that.” she cursed her one brain cell and tried again. “You d-dance really well. Better that anyone else here, at least.”

Lavender chuckled, eyes roaming over Adora. The boxer was wearing her favorite red letterman and a white tee with a silver chain and black skinny jeans. Ice white sneakers finished the look, and Adora was left feeling underdressed next to the literal epitome of pastel goth seduction. Not for lack of female attention, however. The way Lavender was looking at her sent both fire and ice down her spine, like she’d downed a whole container of IcyHot. “Cute and got flattery working for you. Let’s dance, hun,” she whispered, moving towards the blonde until there was practically no space between them. 

The song changed again, and then Lavender was on her, grinding, again moving in all the right ways, body rolling and swishing, creating delicious friction. The illumination rising from the floor beneath them had her eyes flashing and her arms wrapping around Adora’s neck. Adora grabbed her dance partner’s hips and bit her lip, pulling them even closer with a barely audible grunt and an almost imperceptible furrowing of her brows. 

“Somebody’s getting bold,” the rose-haired woman teased softly, a fire in her eyes and the ghost of a wolfish grin on her lips. 

“Miiiight be the alcohol setting in,” Adora admitted, smiling at the liquor finally coursing through her system and relaxing her just a bit. Of course, that might’ve also been the fact that she was holding an absolutely gorgeous stranger in her arms, but that was probably just short-circuited brain talking. 

“Whatever it is, I’m liking it, sunshine,” Lavender replied, swaying a bit as they talked. 

Adora smirked at the endearing nickname. “I’m really liking these nicknames, gonna be honest. Do you give cute nicknames to everyone you dance with?”

“Only if they give me the look you did from across the dancefloor,” the rose haired woman in her arms chuckled lowly. “And you know what, love, I can think of quite a few more things I could call you if you play your cards right.” Lavender Eyes walked her fingers up Adora’s chest and pushed away from her, gripping the boxer’s hands and guiding them to her sides as she turned around and backed up against her. Adora ran her hands up and down the light brown of Lavender’s skin, tracing indecipherable patterns over her hips and belly and dragging the tips of her fingers over the faint stretch marks that patterned her dance partner’s skin.

The boxer caught the scent of honeysuckle and what smelled like a bakery wafting up from Lavender’s hair, and she couldn’t resist inhaling a bit deeper as the rose-haired girl began to grind back into her. Adora caught the girl’s hands again and raised them above her head, making her partner bite her lip and turn her head to look at the blonde from the corner of her eye, a breathy “fuck” escaping from her lips. Lavender pressed flush against the boxer, breaths coming out in pants now as her arms came down around the blonde’s neck. “You know, you’re really good at this,” she whispered, brushing her lips against Adora’s jawline.

Adora let her hand trail up to cup her partner’s throat softly. “I could do better,” she mused, hands going back to roaming her waist. “Just lemme know what you like and what you don’t.”

“Will do, but for now, it’s my turn.” Lavender grasped the blonde’s hand in hers and began to lead her through the crowd, dodging bodies and drinks expertly. It was kind of poetic, Adora thought. Like Lavender was poetry in motion. 

The shorter woman led her to a curtained booth lining the back wall and they sat down inside, the lights of the club dimmer here. Adora closed her eyes and sighed in relief as the cold leather of the seats sucked some of the heat off her skin.

Her second of comfort was cut off shortly, however, as she felt a pair of thighs slide over hers and a body straddle her lap. She cracked open an eye to see Lavender taking in the view. “So, your turn, right?” she started, opening both eyes and bringing her hands down to grab her dance partner’s hips. 

The rose-haired woman cracked a smile, then came slowly into press her lips intently to Adora’s. The boxer’s eyes widened before they fluttered closed, and the kiss continued, slow, sweet. Adora tasted brandy and cream on the stranger’s lips and hummed in delight, one hand moving to grip her thigh while the other made its home in Lavender’s hair, the soft strands parting for her fingers easily. The touch had an immediate effect on its recipient, who shuddered into the kiss, hips rolling minutely. The blonde grinned into the kiss, pulling back after a moment to breathe. 

Lavender pouted, but smiled in spite of herself, licking her lips. “Mm, I taste orange juice and vodka. How was your screwdriver?”

The boxer laughed. “Hopefully as good as that brandy and cream does. Name’s Adora, by the way.”

Lavender Eyes giggled musically, nickname-sake shining with the beginnings of strong affection for the blonde, then stuck out a hand. “Hey, Adora~,” she whispered, the name rolling like water off her tongue. “Nice to meet you, love. My name is Glimmer.”

Adora took Glimmer’s hand and used it to pull her back in for another soft kiss, heart thrumming and pounding away. What a gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman.

The blonde decided to be bold and slide a hand to Glimmer’s backside, fingers dancing over the soft flesh there. Glimmer exhaled softly, moving slightly backwards and just barely urging her dance partner to grab. Right before Adora could get a handful, they were interrupted by a buzzing from both their pockets at nearly the same time.

“Oh fuck,” Glimmer cursed, pulling back and looking at her phone. Adora took her own phone out to see that Catra was calling her, no doubt losing her absolute shit.

“I second that,” she mused, declining the call and stuffing her phone back in her pocket. Her rose-haired companion was already sliding off her lap, though, and straightening her clothes. 

“Sorry, lovely. Work calls,” she explained regretfully, looking crestfallen. 

Adora stood up and held out her phone. “Can I get your number before you run off? Remember you still gotta show me how much better you can do,” she teased playfully, smiling brightly as the shorter woman took the device and put her number in. 

“You better call me, nerd,” Glimmer said, nudging the boxer softly in the ribs. “I’m not the owner of this damn nightclub just for show.” With a final glance and a wink, Glimmer left the booth, leaving a dazed and very sexually frustrated Adora behind to process what had happened. 

As she relived the events of the night and ignored her phone, her eyes widened and she shot up, nearly tripping over the table in her shock. “Wait, she’s the owner?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of this chapter is flirting and staring, I regret nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no song for this chapter but ill end up making a playlist for the tone this story has at most point.

“Hey there, stranger.”

Adora jumped at the sound of the familiar voice, nearly dropping the pen she was using to write names on orders. She spun to look over the counter at the lovely club-owner, pleasantly surprised. “Glimmer! What are you doing here?”

“Stopped in for a hot chocolate with caramel syrup and whipped cream,” Glimmer replied, leaning on the counter and smirking softly, all bundled up in a black scarf and purple sweater. “Though it looks like I found something much sweeter.” 

The flirting rolled off the rose-haired woman’s tongue all icy hot and Adora had to remember that she was technically still on the clock, even though it was time for her break. Also she had a piping hot coffee in her hands. Probably important, too.

The coffee shop wasn’t busy, though. 'Perfect moment to go on break,' the blonde thought, passing off the drink to her coworker and ignoring the wolfish grin and wink she gave her as she busied herself making Glimmer's drink.

The actual drink making took no time at all. Adora had been through a couple disasters in her time as a barista, and she wasn't about to let a simple hot chocolate best her after years of service. Still, having the club owner's eyes on her made her fingers and brain forget how to function a bit, which seemed to be the general effect Glimmer had on her.

Adora rubbed her hand over her face to maybe wave away some of the pretty lady induced fog and swirled whipped cream on top of the hot cocoa with practiced ease, then artfully added a drizzled heart to the swirl in caramel. Topping the cup with a lid, she wrote Glimmer's name on it with a flourish and stepped out from behind the counter to give it to her. 

"Ah, chocolate," the rose haired woman moaned in delight after taking a sip. "How I yearned for thee since whence we last parted."

Adora hid a giggle behind her hand. "Sounds like you need to brush up on your ye olde English," she teased, pulling out her wallet and beginning to pay for the cocoa, tapping her card quickly.

"I can speak a bunch of languages, actually. They call me a cunning ling--” The shorter woman’s eyes widened in surprise. “Whoa, are you paying for me?" She floundered on the spot, flirty banter interrupted by Adora's hospitality.

The blonde froze as if she'd gotten caught with her hand in the fish tank, hand stilling before she could return her card to her wallet. "W-Well, yeah, it’s only like 3 bucks. I could buy you something e-else too, if you want.”

Glimmer pressed her hand to her chest, moved. “Thank you,” she squeaked, face splitting with a bright smile. Adora decided she would go broke buying the shorter woman hot chocolates for the rest of their lives if she would smile at her like that again, because holy shit.  
“Okay, now you have to let me buy you lunch,” Glimmer continued, grabbing Adora’s hand and leading her towards the door. “For being so sweet.”

“Lunch? Actually, I brought my own,” the barista said sheepishly, scratching the fuzz of her undercut.” At Glimmer’s pout (which the shorter woman tried and spectacularly failed to hide, and Adora internally thought was super freaking endearing), she scrambled for a silver lining, free hand coming to wrap around her companion’s. “B-But there’s enough for two, i-if you’d like to share!”

She almost facepalmed. There went her brain going the opposite direction of her heart. ‘Nearly blew a chance to hang out with Glimmer. No wonder I’m single.’

At the way the shorter woman’s face lit up at the idea, she couldn’t help but think a bit more positively. 

‘Maybe… not for long.’

***

Adora adjusted her grip minutely on Glimmer’s hand as they trudged through Alwyn Park, snow crunching under the soles of their feet. Mist rose from a small lunch box in the boxer’s other hand, biting back the frigid winter air with the fragrance that rose from it. “That’s why I think winter is pointless,” Glimmer finished, that adorable pout still on her face as she completed her mini rant on why winter was miserable and objectively the absolute worst season. Adora couldn’t keep a smile off her face. 

“It’s not completely useless,” she argued softly. Glimmer raised an eyebrow, and she responded by raising their joined hands and squeezing. “Winter is perfect for couples. Or whatever this is anyway,” she chuckled.

“You right,” Glimmer responded, squeezing back and grinning. “And what are you trying to say, ma’am? We’d make a great couple,” she teased, eyes sparkling with playfulness as she elbowed the blonde in the ribs gently. 

“You’d be the beauty of it,” Adora replied, mind drifting a bit as she glanced around for a place to sit, finally spying a free table under the cover of a pavilion. “Oh nice, there’s a table. Let’s go sit over there.”

Glimmer followed her gaze and nodded, face red both from the cold and Adora’s offhand comment.  
The duo sat down at the table across from each other, and Adora cracked open the lunch box, a blast of goodness erupting from the opened container. The boxer pulled out some tupperware-- one with some tortillas inside, and another some type of rice dish. Glimmer hummed in excitement, inhaling deeply. “Dude, I’ve been smelling that since we left the cafe. I don’t know what it is, but it smells so good,” she groaned, licking her lips. 

Adora smiled warmly, setting the tortillas on top of the lids-- one for her companion and one for herself. “This is paella. It’s a rice dish that’s like, pretty famous in places like Valencia back in Spain. Definitely one of my favorite things to eat. Usually there’s chicken or rabbit, but this one has seafood and chicken.” She reached into the tupperware and pulled out some napkins and a plastic fork. “I, uh, forgot to grab another fork before we left. If you want, I can grab another from one of the cart--”

Glimmer cut her off, taking the fork from her and poking her in the nose with the blunt end. The barista’s mouth opened and closed a few times before settling on closed, surprise and confuzzlement setting in as her eyes crossed trying to watch the fork. She looked up from the offending plastic utensil to the lavender eyes of the woman sitting across from her. There was that mischievous light again. Adora was surprised, confuzzled and absolutely smitten. 

“It’s fine, you nerd. Let’s eat, I’m sure you’re hungry, and I know I am. This food smells really fucking good, babe, so come on,” Glimmer urged gently, dipping the fork into the still steaming bowl of paella and holding it up to Adora’s mouth, eyebrows raising as she hesitated. 

Adora eyed the food again, stomach growling, then took the bite offered, flavor exploding on her tongue. “Mm.”

Glimmer held her gaze as her lips slid from around the fork. A bit of rice clung to the side of her mouth, and the club owner couldn’t help but reach out to brush the little grain away, catching it on her thumb and putting it in her mouth. Adora’s breath hitched, and it took her a second to remember to finish eating what she had in her mouth because holy shit. 

(No, seriously, did Glimmer practice being this charming? Is charming the right word? I think I’m pretty freaking charmed right now. Firsts.)

Glimmer took her own bite then, moaning softly, which definitely left Adora’s thoughts spiraling dangerously close to the gutter. “Mmph, Firsts, Adora…” She chewed for a moment, then swallowed, cupping her chin and staring down at the tupperware with her eyebrows knitted. 

Adora felt nervousness set in as she watched Glimmer take a bite. “I-It’s not good?”

Glimmer looked at her for a second, then shifted her stare back at the food. “No, i-it’s probably the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my whole entire life,” she murmured, “but like, I’m trying to figure out where this came from. Is there a restaurant you went to and can you send me the address--”

Adora flushed brightly, absolutely floored by the compliment. “I made it,” she interjected quietly. The club owner's eyes caught hers, widening. A moment of silence passed between the duo as Glimmer's lavender eyes hardened with something dangerously close to frustration and another emotion the boxer couldn't identify. Adora watched in slight confusion as the woman across from her balled up a gloved fist against her mouth, eyebrows knitting again as she stared heatedly. "Firsiwannakithu--" she muttered against the glove, gaze painting scorch marks up and down the boxer's body, and Adora leaned forward, trying to understand what she'd said.

"Huh--?"

"Adora, I really want to kiss you right now," Glimmer repeated.

'Oh.' "Oh." 'Because of the food?' "Because of the food?"

"Firsts, you're fucking adorable, I'm gonna die," Glimmer groaned, smiling fondly and leaning on her hand, resting her elbow on the table. "It's that and a lot of other things, sunshine. You're kind of amazing, and I've only talked with you twice."

Adora felt a very intense warmth wash over her body and make its home in her belly at the club owner's words. "You're pretty amazing too," she breathed, smiling back unabashedly.

Glimmer shifted to sit on her heel, leaning forward a bit across the table, holding Adora's gaze. "I think I wanna get to know you, love," she said. "If you'll let me."

Adora was enraptured by the way that every word that came out of this woman's mouth sounded like silk and satin, smooth and pleasing to the senses. Absolutely no way she could say no to more of this, more of her. "I'd love that," she answered honestly.

The grin Glimmer gave her warmed her to her toes. 

"Oh, and about kissing me, uh…" she began, casting a bit of a shy glance to the table between them. "You, uh, you can do that whenever, uh." Her cheeks flamed, and she ducked her head a bit, scratching the nape of her neck. 

"Fucking Firsts--" A finger caught her chin and pulled it up, then she was drawn into a kiss as searing as the one from the club, maybe more. Glimmer was a phenomenal kisser, holding Adora's face in her palms as she dominated the exchange, boldly and absolutely wrecking the boxer. Sparks flew behind her eyes as her brain short circuited and the rest of the world fell away. Heat and shivers blasted down her spine and into her core, and she cupped the smaller woman's cheek in a hand in a weak effort to keep her there, to keep her kissing her like the world was ending.

And it was, but it would rise again, into a world where Adora couldn't imagine not having met this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title for this fic: undeniable attraction
> 
> time to go die in an abyss for another four months


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkwardddddd

‘Back to the scene of the crime,’ Adora thought, staring down the doors of Club Bright Moon wile clutching a small bouquet of purple roses and lavender. (She had finally told Glimmer about the nickname while on video chat with her, and the club owner had found it nothing but endearing. 

’You can totally keep calling me that, hun,’ she’d said as Adora tried to sink deeper into the pillows of her bed in embarrassment. ‘I take it as a compliment that the first thing you noticed about me was my eyes.’

‘It wasn’t exactly the first thing,’ the barista admitted, glancing back at the screen to see her former dance partner smiling deviously. She’d come to realize very quickly that Glimmer, in all her short, sassy glory, had a knack for making her blush and admit things she was shy about, all good-naturedly of course. Catra would probably call Adora whipped. She would be right.

‘So, what did you notice about me then, other than my eyes?’ Glimmer asked, silk in her tone.

Adora chuckled softly, loving the line of questioning more than she wanted to admit, at least to anyone that wasn’t Glimmer. ‘Everything,’ she began, and Glimmer’s eyes shined brightly even in the darkness of her room.)

‘Okay, Operation Sweep Glimmer Off Her Feet is a go,’ she continued internally, taking a deep breath and trying the handle of the door. To her surprise, it opened easily. She stepped inside, looking around, slightly puzzled. Glimmer has said she was gonna be there, which was why the lights were on, but where was she?

The club was a lot different in the daytime. To see a place so full to the brim with life and just pure energy, both joyous and sexual, devoid of life was a bit weird to the barista. She supposed it was a human thing, like finding a place long abandoned to the elements, or something akin to the feeling of loss. Bright Moon was better with people in it, she decided, taking off her jacket and laying both it and the bouquet on the bar carefully. “Glim!” she called out, waiting a few seconds to hear some sort of response. After a moment, she pulled out her phone to check the text Glimmer had sent her. 

Lavender Eyes: hey ik u wanted 2 meet up 2day 4 a date but wrk is runnin a lil long 

Lavender Eyes: i shld b done by 3 2day if u wanted 2 hang out still?

Lavender Eyes: jus come by the club nd I shld b finishin up

You: Sounds like a plan! I’ll be there on the dot.

It was 3:10 and still no Glimmer. Still, not one to panic needlessly, Adora took up a spot at the bar, shooting the club owner a text that she’d arrived and settled into waiting. After about ten minutes of scrolling through Instagram, though, she got bored. “Okay, princessa, where are you?” she muttered, sliding off the barstool, grabbing the bouquet and wandering towards the back. 

She headed for the part of the club that was closed off to the public, sliding past the curtain there. She followed the hallway back into the rear of the establishment, looking around curiously. Plastered on the wall were announcements for the performers, hung up on a well used looking corkboard next to a set of dressing rooms. Adora poked her head inside both of them, coming up short in her search to find the rose haired woman. She continued down the hallway, hitting a small intersection in which a single door laid. The boxer spied what looked like red light spilling out from under the door moved forward, turning the knob and calling out Glimmer’s name. However, the sight before her made her stutter, heat rising rapidly over her whole body. 

The room she’d stumbled into was bathed in red light, with various sex toys and restraints hung up neatly on the wall around various shelves with what could only be some related contraptions. In the center of the room was a table with padding. On top of that padding was a woman, bound, gagged and ears covered with what looked like headphones. To her right… was Glimmer. Adora felt her mouth go dry. 

The club owner was dressed in a tight black bodysuit that left just about nothing to the imagination, her cleavage pooling deliciously in the middle of her chest and heels that looked like they could kill a man. The studded belt she was dragging sensually across her… companion’s very… red ass clattered to the floor in surprise. “Oh Firsts,” Glimmer squeaked, looking uncharacteristically flustered. 

Adora swallowed, nearly forgetting to breathe in her slowly processing the scene before her. “Um. Hi, Glimmer.” She gave an extremely awkward wave, looking from the woman’s very mortified face to the other woman on the table, who had a more… blissed out expression. 

‘Firsts.’

“I, uh… came for our date,” she continued, trying really hard not to stare at the woman having the time of her life (and Glimmer in… was that leather?) and failing absolutely spectacularly. Adora held up the bouquet evenly, the plastic crinkling loudly in the silence. She cleared her throat quietly and tried to continue but came up short as something occurred to her while looking at the girl. “Can, uh… can she hear us?” she asked, looking between her and Glimmer. 

Glimmer huffed shortly, her voice coming out quietly. “Those are, um, noise cancelling h-headphones, so uh… no.”

Adora didn’t know what to say to that, so she pointed behind her with a thumb. “I’m, uh, gonna, um… wait out front.”

Glimmer had her face buried in her hands then, so only a quiet “I’ll be done soon” slipped out from between her fingers. Adora nodded minutely (not that Glimmer could see it) and turned on a dime, closing the door and trekking quickly back to the bar, slumping against the cold surface of the counter and setting the bouquet down. She pressed a hand to her heart, trying to ignore how hard it was pounding and how it matched the heartbeat between her legs. ‘Firsts, that was… crazy.’

She was a dominatrix! This was pretty much entirely out of Adora’s expertise. Sex for her had never gone past maybe some light domination and bondage. But whips and chains and the like? Man.

Adora was nothing but understanding, however, so she waited around as Glim finished her work thingy. After a few minutes, a girl came out fully dressed and looking like the picture of relaxation. As she passed the boxer, she winked flirtatiously, leaving her speechless. 

Another few moments later and Glimmer returned from the back, dressed a lot more modestly and… crying? Adora felt her stomach drop into hell itself at the sight and she surged over to wrap her arms around the woman, wiping away the tears cascading down her cheeks. “It’s okay,” she murmured softly, kissing her forehead and brushing away more tears. Glimmer held onto her as if she would fade away at any moment. 

“Y-You stayed…” she sobbed. 

“I did.” Adora smiled softly, guiding her to a booth so they could sit down and calm down, both of them. She sat down first, then pulled Glimmer down gently into her lap, immediately wrapping her arms back around her.

“I was gonna tell you, I swear,” Glimmer started after a moment, dragging the edge of her palm across her eyes, “but it wasn’t the right time yet.”

The barista hugged her, pressing soft kisses to her cheek to reassure her she wasn’t angry. “It’s okay, I understand. I apologize for barging in on you and reacting so awkwardly; that can’t have looked good.”

Glimmer chuckled then, cracking a watery smile as the last vestiges of her crying began to dry up. “Seeing the person I’m about to go on a date with dressed up as a dominatrix and spanking some stranger with a belt would probably get the same reaction from me, too, so no worries.” She sat up a bit then, laughing and groaning. “Oh Firsts, I’m a mess right now, don’t look at me.” She hid behind her hands. Adora pulled them away and held her cheeks, swiping a few stray tears. 

“Shush. You’re gorgeous, you hear me?” she said honestly, making Glimmer look her in the eyes.

Glimmer closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to clasp around each of Adora’s, nodding briefly. “Mmkay.”

Adora pulled her back into a cuddle and they stayed like that until Glimmer had stopped crying altogether, the barista whispering sweet everythings and just being generally comforting. She combed her hands through the club owner’s hair, humming a lullaby her mom had taught her and running her fingers through the scruff of the shorter woman’s undercut. 

Glimmer sat up after a bit, chuckling. “Okay, if you keep doing that, I’m gonna fall asleep right in your arms, Adora.” She settled into the position they’d been in when they first met, straddling the boxer, who smiled brightly. 

“’Hey, stranger,’” she said fondly, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Hey, Adora~” the other woman replied, wiggling her eyebrows playfully and intertwining their hands. 

“Would it really be so bad to fall asleep in my arms?” 

“Nah, unless you wanted to carry me all the way to my apartment.”

Adora pulled her hand away from Glimmer’s to pull back the sleeve of her shirt. “Oh dude, I could totally carry you.” She flexed, muscles bunching in her bicep to paint a very effective picture of exactly how true her words were.

Glimmer couldn’t help reaching out to wrap her fingers around it, squeezing lightly. “I, uh, might need more convincing,” she said distractedly, tracing the lines of the boxer’s muscles.

Adora’s smirk was overwhelming. “Allow me to prove it later.” She drew the shorter woman in for a kiss, moving her lips tenderly against hers. Glimmer immediately responded in kind, wrapping her arms around her neck and deepening the kiss. 

Kissing Glimmer felt like slotting the pieces into a puzzle; like the last gear of a new invention turning perfectly. Despite their awkward moment easier, everything was coming easier in loving her than anything else had in a long time. Speaking of…

Adora pulled away and gave the woman straddling her lap a curious look. “So like, if you’re comfortable… explain the whole dominatrix thing to me real quick. I’m honestly curious to know about it.”

Glimmer smiled sheepishly. “Well, I definitely didn’t start out as one. Bow, my best friend who you have yet to meet, introduced to this scientist named Entrapta. She’s… eccentric, to say the least.” She laughed. “She has things, subjects she fixates on in researching for an extended period of time. Her latest fixation is sex.” Adora’s eyes widened. “Her and her boyfriend are asexual but are fascinated with attraction and lust and how it affects human behavior.”

“She invented a sex toy, didn’t she?”

“Somehow you already figured out Entrapta’s whole way of thinking,” she chuckled. “Yeah, she did, and she wanted me to try it. My love life’s been a little lacking for a while, so I uh, became a dominatrix in order to test ‘em out.” She held her arm, blushing and looking to the side. “She brings me clients, or they hear about me through word of mouth, and I test the stuff on them. They go fill out data sheets, which Entrapta uses to figure out approval ratings. Then she sells her creations. I make money from the sales and from the clients.”

Adora leaned back a bit, processing. “That’s crazy. And kind of genius,” she admitted, resting her hands on Glimmer’s leg. 

“She’d be pleased to hear that.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

The club owner nodded. “I do. Domming gives me a certain thrill I don’t really get elsewhere, and a confidence I never had before I started. I’m bold, and I shine bright,” she said, lavender eyes sparkling with the boldness and self-love that Adora had come to recognize as her defining trait. She was beautiful. 

The barista felt inspired to try being bold too. She laced their hands together again, holding it up as they intertwined. “I want you to show me sometime.” Her eyes traced a path from their hands to Glimmer’s surprised face. 

“You want me to dom you?” she whispered, blinking quickly. “Adora, hun, are you sure?”

Adora nodded confidently, cupping Glimmer’s face. “I trust you to take care of me.”

Glimmer smiled so hard, it looked like her face was gonna split wide open. “That means so much to me, love.” She held Adora’s hand, nuzzling into her touch. “I still have to teach you all the basics, though,” she said seriously, suddenly sort of business-like. “We can do date night tomorrow, yeah? Go home and do a bit of research, then call me with what you’ve learned. We’ll make a game of it.” She pulled her partner’s hand away from her face and pressed some kisses to the interior of her wrist affectionately. “For every two things you learn, you get a reward. Sound good to you?”

Adora nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update two days in a row? crazy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date night !!

"Okay, talk to me."

Adora propped her phone up on her pillows and began thinking back to the research she'd done the night before. 

(Adora's face was redder than it had ever been before. Surely, if you had cracked an egg on her forehead, she would have burnt it. 

The video she was currently watching was detailing exactly how to safely lift and suspend your sub. While, y'know, demonstrating on a half nude guy. He had a sleep mask over his eyes and was being trussed up artfully in a red rope, knots appearing strategically over the expanse of his body. 'Shibari', the domme called it.

The boxer tried to imagine herself tied up and at the mercy of someone. Namely Glimmer. Her thoughts drifted a bit, face going even rosier when the line of thinking led somewhere in between the gutter and hell. Only the slightly loud outro music of the video drew her back into reality. She closed the tab quickly, listening hard to make sure none of her roommates had been woken up by the noise. After a moment, she bit her lip and opened up a new incognito tab, wanting to know more.)

"I, uh, did some research." Glimmer nodded encouragingly, so she continued. "A lot of research. I looked up the basics of BDSM and how it works. I also delved a bit into shibari…?" She scratched her cheek, looking to the side. "That was interesting…" Adora looked back at the screen, her partner beaming with something like pride. "And I took the BDSM test. I sent you the results. I thought I'd let you explain them."

"You did so good, baby," the club owner purred, and Adora was surprised to feel a warm, tingling sensation start around her neck and shoulders and creep its way down her back. The feeling was something akin to satisfaction, or even pleasure, and the boxer's cheeks flushed as she ducked her head and smiled, liking the praise far more than she would've liked to admit. 

The camera on Glimmer's end disappeared as she began looking at Adora's results. "Mmkay. BDSM is all about consent, okay babe? Something a lot of people think is that doms have all the power, but that’s not true. In reality, subs have the power." Her face came back into view. "You have the power to say no, to direct the flow of the scene, to say what's okay and what's not."

At Adora's affirming words to show she was listening, she continued. "That's where a safe word comes in. It completely halts play, and needs to be a word or phrase that both or all the participants can agree on; something that you can remember in the heat of the moment." 

"What are safe words that you've used in the past?" Adora asked curiously.

"Banana cream, peaches, turtle pie, stuff like that," Glimmer replied, listing off a few on her fingers as she came back into view. "Now that I think about it, all of them were sweet foods," she chuckled.

"Sweet foods, sweet girl."

Glimmer shook her head fondly and continued her explanation. “What we’re going to try is all about the exchange of power. You’re essentially giving yourself to me for the duration of play, okay babe? What that means is I’ll be controlling your experience completely, every sensation, every bit of pleasure or pain.”

Adora’s brows knitted as she frowned. “I don’t think I’m comfortable with the idea of pain while we’re doing this, Glim.”

“I understand, love, we’ll go as slow as you want, okay?” Glimmer replied reassuringly, and the boxer nodded, still feeling a bit of anxiety but trusting the club owner to take care of her. There was nothing but love and tenderness in her voice, and Adora found herself wanting to experience all of what she had to offer. If BDSM was a part of her and something she enjoyed, she’d give it a shot. Besides, she liked the idea of being in control of her own limits, and she trusted Glimmer to not go past them. 

“Now, tell me what else you learned,” Glimmer said, moving her phone’s camera to angle down at her body, the audio crackling a bit as she fiddled with something above her head. “And feel free to ask me any questions.” Her torso and hands came into view, and the rose-haired woman propped herself up on her pillows, red satin sheets bunching around her. Adora took in her appearance, her fuzzy purple robe splayed open at the bottom, revealing a bit of chub and thick, honeyed thighs. She couldn’t help but stare for a second, eyes roaming what little she could take in. 

“I read a few articles on shibari and how it works. It’s a Japanese form of BDSM, and they use thin ropes to tie and suspend someone artfully,” Adora recited, focusing intensely on the space just above her phone. If she tried to look at the beauty listening intently on her screen right that second, she’d probably lose her entire train of thought. 

Adora kept explaining more of what she learned to the affirming hums of her partner. Meanwhile, Glimmer slowly untied her robe, sitting up slightly to slip the clothing article off her shoulders. “...treat the rope with--”

“Adora, baby?”

She looked up from trying to remember what the ropes were supposed to be prepared with before use and felt her train of thought crash and burn in a fiery explosion of certain death. “Oh…” The word slipped from her mouth unbidden, as her eyes traced the number Glimmer had apparently been concealing under her robe. 

Glimmer was wearing full body stockings, mesh covering every inch of her body below her neck. A lace choker rested comfortably right above her clavicle, and the material continued down underneath the mesh diving at her breasts and meeting briefly in the middle before spreading back out to cover her thighs and legs. Adora nearly choked on the air she was breathing. “Firsts, Glimmer… You’re beautiful,” she murmured, in awe. 

“This is what you get to look forward to when we have our first session,” the club owner explained, giggling at Adora’s enraptured gaze. She sat up a bit more, crossing her arms and tucking them under her breasts, lifting them up slightly (which did not go unnoticed by Adora). “I’m gonna explain how stuff works when we start it. Speaking of…” She pulled her phone from whatever was suspending it and disappeared from view, tapping quickly. A moment later, Adora got a message from her partner. 

“A date and time?” the boxer said quizzically. 

“Yeah, for our session. Don’t be late or I’ll have to punish you,” Glimmer replied playfully, winking at the starstruck blonde. 

“I’ll be there!”

***

‘Today’s the day.’

Adora, holding a duffel bag stuffed with stuff to stay the weekend away from home, once again stood outside a set of doors, the ones this time being an entrance to a set of fairly high-end apartments. The blonde pressed the buzzer to be let in, and after waiting for the doors to open, walked up to the front desk. A man with forest green hair and biceps to rival her own sat there, silently eyeing her with a quizzical look in his eyes. The boxer awkwardly stared back for a moment, eyes traveling to the guy’s scratched and slightly faded nametag. ‘Rogelio.’

“U-Um, I’m here to see Glimmer Jong-su?” she tried, scratching her hand. Rogelio stared her down for a moment before pointing to a little metal placard she hadn’t noticed due to the impromptu staring contest. “‘All visitors must sign in and provide proper ID.’ Oh!” She rummaged around in her wallet, then handed the card over. The man took it, did some typing into the computer (during which Adora had to again wait awkwardly), then returned it to her. He turned and dialed something into a phone sitting at his side, picked it up, and then held it to his ear while still staring at her. The blonde quickly decided she’d probably never have another experience as weird as this one. 

She briefly heard Glimmer’s voice coming through the receiver faintly, and when Rogelio put the phone down and pointed at the elevator, Adora booked it as casually as she could over there. To her relief, the doors slid open immediately, and she stepped in, sighing as she finally escaped Rogelio’s weird-ass staring.

When the doors opened to Glimmer’s floor, she stepped out and headed straight for her partner’s apartment, questions pooling on her tongue. The door was open when she got there, and the strong aroma of something delicious floated strongly into the hallway, along with upbeat pop music. Adora headed inside to see her partner dancing gracefully around a table plating what looked like takeout. She was singing joyously, putting something that looked like stir fry onto two plates and setting the container down along with a few others when she saw the boxer watching her fondly from the doorway. 

Glimmer grinned, a smile almost blinding, and went to go turn down the music. Adora stepped inside and put her duffle bag down just in time to nearly be tackled by the shorter woman. “Hey, don’t stop the party on my accou-- oof!”

“You’re here,” Glimmer exclaimed excitedly, her eyes sparkling. 

Adora pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled too, wrapping the rose-haired woman up in a tight hug. “I am.”

Glimmer buried her face in the boxer’s chest, a muffled “I missed you” escaping. She pulled her head back up and rested her chin there, looking up at her partner. Adora squeezed her a bit tighter.

“I missed you too.” In reality, they had just talked on the phone for hours the night before (and nearly every night), but there was something very different about seeing each other in person as opposed to late night talking. Being wrapped up in each other's arms felt like heaven to the couple, and both were eager to move the night forward, despite having the whole weekend to have some fun.

"I see you got takeout," Adora noted, the scent of the food making her stomach rumble quietly. "Oh, that reminds me!" She pulled away from her partner in order to dig in her bag for a moment, then produced a bottle of wine. "I brought some wine, as a present."

Glimmer pulled away and headed over to the kitchen, which was set off to the far side of the room. Getting on her tippy toes and putting a hand on the counter for support in her quest, she stretched to reach a cabinet filled with glassware, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in concentration. The wineglasses she was trying to grab were just out of reach. Adora was very much amused. "Need some help?"

"No, no, I got it!" the shorter woman insisted, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Her fingers were less than an inch from the glasses, mocking her and her shortness. After a moment of struggle, she looked back at Adora, who was grinning like she'd won the lottery. Glimmer narrowed her eyes at the blonde, silently daring her to utter even a syllable. 

Adora had to try very, very hard not to laugh. The glare she was getting had all the intensity of an angry kitten. "You… you sure you don't want me to--?"

Glimmer grazed the glasses with the tip of her finger. "Nope… I got it. Oop, there we go." She finally tipped the glass over, catching the stem of it as it fell towards her. She turned around with a triumphant grin, holding the glass up like she'd just received a new quest item. “Ha-HA! I got it!”

Adora tried and failed miserably to stifle a grin. “What about the other one?”

Glimmer looked back up at the cabinet, where the other glasses lay just out of reach, farther back in place than the one the short woman had fought to retrieve. “Son of a bitch,” she groaned under her breath, dragging her palm down her face. She caught the eyes of her partner, who to her credit, managed to wipe her humor away and wait patiently for her cue to be awesome. 

“I can get my glass, Glim,” she supplied helpfully. At the shorter woman's nod, she strode forward and got the glass easily, bringing it down to sit on the counter. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just never realized how tall these cabinets are…” Her voice trailed off as a figurative lightbulb popped up above her head. “Adora,” she said shortly.

The boxer turned around from closing the cabinet and was promptly grabbed by both cheeks and pulled into a smoldering kiss, searing the tone of the night right down her spine and into her jeans. Glimmer bit Adora’s bottom lip, pulling the flesh softly as they pulled apart, her eyes dragging up her form and ending in a stare that made the taller woman’s legs want to buckle. “Been waiting to do that since the last time I saw you,” she said, sounded extremely satisfied. Then she grinned like the cat that caught the canary and went to put the wine in the freezer to chill while they had dinner. 

Adora was a bit shaken at how badly that kiss had rocked her world. And the look Glimmer had given her after was enough to make her brain make the dial up noise. She straightened up, leaning heavily on the counter and blinking after the club owner, who was sashaying over to the table with the glasses and some water. “The food isn’t gonna stay hot forever, love,” Glimmer sang, that mischievous note in her voice again. 

Oh, she knew exactly the effect she had. First Ones, that confidence! 

Adora grinned, jitters and anticipation sitting equally in the pit of her belly. She was excited to see what the night would bring. 

***

After a few hours of good conversation, some wine, and a really long, steamy shower, Adora was ready for the scene they were trying. Glimmer had set the mood with some music, a very slow jam-centric playlist celebrating sexuality, and some candles scattered strategically around the room. She’d even prepared an outfit for the boxer, a set of bra and panties with straps criss crossing around her, framing the curves and the planes of her body. She quite liked the feeling. Anticipation had been building for weeks, and now it was about to reach a breaking point. The club owner had given her instructions on how to present, how to sit when she entered the room. 

‘First position’, she called it. ‘Sit back on your knees with your hands in your lap and your head looking straight forward,’ she commanded, holding Adora against the shower wall by her neck, putting slight pressure on her airway. The barista was yet again surprised by how much she liked it. Glimmer pulled her down for a kiss, then bit her jaw, working her way to Adora’s neck. ‘I’ll be in there in about 15 minutes. Don’t be late.’

A silent warning Adora had heeded, washing quickly and putting finishing touches on grooming before getting into the harness and getting in position. Now, she waited, palms a bit sweaty and eyes closed.

“I see someone followed my instructions. I love a good girl who does what she’s told.” The boxer straightened up a bit at her partner’s voice, eyes opening and flicking to the left where she heard Glimmer approaching from. A harsh breath she hadn’t known she was holding escaped from her lungs at the praise. Glimmer chuckled, coming into view. True to her word, she was wearing the full body stockings, along with a full face of makeup, done masterfully. She sat on the bed, looking at her nails nonchalantly as she pulled a coil of rope off of her shoulder and placed it on the sheets next to her. “Good girls get rewards.” Without looking, she grabbed the boxer’s chin firmly, then gave her a warning look. “Bad girls… get punished.”

Adora’s mouth was definitely extremely dry, but she found it in herself to speak up. “Thought you weren’t gonna hurt me?”

“Oh, sunshine, I know other ways to punish that have nothing to do with pain. But I wouldn’t suggest you defy me to satisfy curiosity. Trust me,” she said evenly. “Now get back in first position. Do you remember the rules we went over before you came over tonight, nae-sarang?”

She nodded. “Yes, Ma’am. One, always call you Ma’am or a title of respect. Two, always say thank you when I cum. Three, always ask for permission before I cum.”

Glimmer smiled, pleased. “And the safe word?”

“Paella.”

“Good girl. Let’s begin.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im like 90% sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written which says a lot about me as a content creator skshdjshs

Glimmer started simply, with a kiss that was as sweet as syrup, lips brushing against Adora's with gentle motions. She was smiling, teasing, trying to loosen the boxer up a bit, ease away some of her nervousness. Kissing was familiar, a dance they'd done multiple times. Adora's nerves began to drift away in the wind as she got deeper into the waltz, letting her partner, her domme take the lead as their tongues joined the fray. Her breathing deepened as Glimmer let her hands begin to wander, cutting a trail from cupping her cheeks down to her neck. The club owner eased her down by her throat, allowing her a second to adjust so she could lay comfortably. Then Glimmer straddled her, breaking the kiss to grab the rope she'd put down. 

"Daddy's gonna take very good care of you, okay, nae-sarang?" The Korean pet name rolled off of her tongue like butter, and Adora found herself loving it. Glimmer took her hands and began to tie them carefully to her bedposts, looping the rope and knotting it with a practiced ease. "Tell me immediately if you start to lose circulation or feel any sort of numbness, you hear me?" 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

Glimmer smiled softly and pressed a light kiss to Adora's forehead. "Good girl. Now let me take care of you." 

Adora watched, enraptured by the grace of her partner as she began to work her body. Glimmer was a natural born teaser, running her fingers up and down her curves and planes, grabbing and scratching ever so lightly, keeping her submissive on her toes. Here and there, a bite, a kiss, a tongue stroke. Every touch and kiss had the boxer straining against her restraints, silently wanting more, biting her lip, wanting to feel more skin against skin, more pleasure, more of Glimmer. 

Her domme's hand found her breasts and began to lavish them with affection, grabbing and twisting her nipples through the thin fabric. Adora tried to stifle a moan at the treatment, but the ghost of it slipped out, and it caught Glimmer's attention. "I hope you're not trying to stay quiet, sunshine… it'd make me so happy to hear my baby sing for me…"

Adora blushed, wanting to look away but unable to turn her head from the utter adoration and teasing in Glimmer's eyes. There was something darker underneath the surface, some beast Adora had to see more of. Glimmer was holding back, taking it slow for her sake, and she loved her for being considerate, but if she didn't get more stimulation right this second, she'd explode. The boxer felt her face go completely red as she pushed past a wall mentally, one of inhibitions and fear of new things. "F… Feels good, M-Ma'am…"

There, she said it. And her domme looked pleased. She hummed, eyes seemingly going a shade darker in the candlelight. "Keep talking." She attacked Adora's breasts with new energy, quickly unclasping the bra attachment and taking one in her mouth. Adora's back arched involuntarily, pleasure jolting through her as Glimmer's very skilled tongue worked her nipple. With her other hand, the club owner grabbed the other breast and worked the unattended nub between her fingers carefully. The boxer squeezed her legs together, shuddering nearly uncontrollably as her muscles fought to keep up with her need for friction, unused to so much stimulation and love all at once. Glimmer unlatched from her nipple and growled, taking note of her submissive's reaction to pleasure. There would be no closing up on her watch. "The only thing your legs should be doing is waiting for me to get between them." Adora bit her lip as the rose haired woman gave her a look that sent thunder to her core, lavender eyes flashing violet with only a brief warning. "Open them. Now."

Unable and definitely unwilling to disobey, the barista spread her legs for her domme, feeling open and exposed in a way she hadn't in a long time. "Yes, Ma'am," she said quietly, shifting slightly at the cold air hitting the hints of her arousal coating the inner lines of her thighs. Her clit ached to be touched, to be shown the same love and affection her breasts had. Alas, her wishes went ungranted as Glimmer continued kissing everywhere but between her legs. 

Glimmer sat up just then and looked Adora over. Her sub was panting, cheeks flushed, shuddering and likely ready for more… she was willing to oblige. Climbing off of the boxer, she hummed faux-casual, heading over to a drawer on her nightstand. "Most of my more advanced arsenal is at the club, but for now I'd like to introduce you to my usual way of discipline, tweaked for you, sunshine." She dug around in the drawer for a moment, Adora craning to try to see what she was looking for. After a moment, Glimmer pulled a wand vibrator out and laid it on the bed. "This, my dear, is what bad girls get when they don't listen to me."

"That doesn't seem like a punishment, Daddy," Adora said, visibly confused. 

Glimmer felt her self control snap just that bit more. "Oh, you're so cute when you talk back. You don't know what you're in for, Adora." With that, she switched the vibrator on and held the tip right to the boxer's core. 

Adora arched again, her legs nearly coming together a second time, anything to keep that delicious vibration right there. "Unf… Thank you…"

"Don't thank me yet, nae-sarang," Glimmer purred, the picture of seduction and cunning. "What are the rules?"

The blonde trembled as she tried to form the words to respond, the wand's vibration making it near impossible to think. And Glimmer's pressure changing was making it worse. The switch from intense to just brushes were bringing her dangerously close to the edge. 

"Adora Mara Alvarez, answer me right now or I'll stop." The wand moved just the slightest bit away, the tip brushing the skin, sending faint hints of bliss through the boxer. Adora whined softly, a new noise that Glimmer filed away into the mental folder for fun reactions to things. 

"Ngh… Rule o-one… ah!" There was the vibe again. 

Glimmer listened intently. "Keep talking."

"Mmhn… Always c-call you Ma'am or something w-w respect…!" Fuck, she was so close… "Two… Shit, Glimmer… always say th-thank you before I cum…"

Glimmer watched, amused, as Adora fought off finishing with a stick. "And what's rule number three, sunshine?"

"Don't cum without asking… fuck." A full body shiver went through her. Glimmer's sugary sweet tone went icy in a matter of seconds. 

She leaned in close, pulling the wand away sharply. "You better not cum, Adora. Before I let you finish, you're gonna beg for it." And then Glimmer backed away, leaving the boxer pent up and shuddering, touch-starved and very, very close to cumming.

"Ma'am… please…" One little touch was all she needed, and she'd fall. Glimmer had Adora wound up tightly, her pride and inhibitions set aside in the pursuit of bliss. Her voice was full of need, hips rolling minutely towards nothing, something, anything.

"Poor baby, does my nae-sarang want to cum? Speak up, Daddy can't hear you."

"Yes, please, Daddy, I-I want to cum," Adora keened, twisting in her restraints, her need beating her shyness back. 

"Mm…" The club owner pretended to think about it for a moment, tapping a finger to her chin, if only to keep her needy sub hoping for release. Then she grinned wolfishly and licked her lips. "Nah. Open your legs." Adora whined and opened her legs further, eager for her touch. Glimmer removed the cloth there and ran two fingers through the boxer's folds, catching some of the wetness there. She caught Adora's chin with her free hand and made her watch as she brought the fingers up to her mouth, first running her tongue over the digits and then sucking them into her mouth.

Adora's mouth fell open as she watched Glimmer lick her precum off. A show just for her. Her clit twitched hard, making her eyes close at the intensity of just how sexy the move had been. Firsts, and the way Glimmer was looking at her… It was enough to make Adora blush all over again, the heat in her gaze, the way she was raking her eyes all over the boxer's body. A desperate want sprung up in Adora's core, making her strain futilely against those pesky ropes. The material cut into her wrists, reminding her of the agreement she'd made, giving up her power to someone she trusted. It was thrilling, showing herself off. Adora was eager to please, a feeling she was used to, but never in this context. This was a trade, equal in exchange, and just as beneficial for both participants.

Glimmer pulled her fingers out of her mouth, a minute strand of saliva breaking as she positioned the two digits at Adora's entrance, circling and teasing the squirming blonde. She dipped low then, laying then and resting her chin on Adora's mound, smiling in the way she did, that mischievousness again. "Tell me when you're close, yeah, sunshine?" she said smoothly, kissing the inside of her thigh, using her free arm to lift the barista's leg and hook it over her shoulder for better access. 

Adora nodded shakily, hips shifting against the pads of her fingers, desperate for her touch. She'd never been this needy before. Firsts. Glimmer slid in gently, pushing past Adora's outer lips smoothly and drawing back, kissing and nipping and sucking marks all over to distract her submissive from any potential pain. Adora groaned, hips rolling, trying to get Glimmer further inside before she fucking exploded from need. The ghosts of cuss words slipped from between her lips as her eyes closed, surroundings slipping away. All she could feel was Glimmer. All she wanted was Glimmer.

When Glimmer started moving, settling quickly into a rhythm while whispering sweet everythings into her thighs, she could've cried with happiness. Adora pressed back against her domme's fingers, abs working overtime to keep feeling her fingers deep inside, eyes closed in pleasure. 

Glimmer looked up from planting another hickey to see Adora shamelessly taking her fingers. She hummed in delight, her self control snapping just that little bit more. "Oh, sunshine, you're taking my fingers so well. Such a good girl. How badly do you want to cum, nae-sarang?"

Adora was almost beyond speech, but she managed to give Glimmer a look that said it all, never mind the begging. "Pl… fuck, fuck, fuck… Ma'am, please… I'm so close, Glimmer, nnh…!" Her walls fluttered hard then, and Glimmer knew it was time to give her a break. 

"Come for me, Adora," she said, thrusting a bit faster, and the barista's body tensed, shaking, before she keened loudly, muscles rolling to keep up with what had to have been the most intense orgasm of her life. Glimmer watched her submissive's pleasure hit in waves, taking her carefully through the motions with a practiced ease, enjoying the feeling of her walls trying to milk every last drop of bliss. "Good fucking girl, babe. You did so good, baby, I loved watching you. Come here."

Glimmer sat up quickly as Adora came down and freed the blonde from her restraints, quickly drawing her into an embrace and into a kiss. Her lips were cold from breathing heavily and she was sweaty with exertion. "You okay, love?" she asked, pulling the boxer down to the pillows so they could take a break. 

Adora put her head on Glimmer's chest, aftershocks still burning through her being. "Y-Yeah, unhh… I-I'm-- fuck -- okay. Thank you, Ma'am." 

Glimmer grinned, beginning to trace patterns into her flushed skin with her hand. "I had no idea you were so sensitive, babe. And can we talk about that obvious praise kink you have?"

Adora laughed, feeling light-headed and happy. "I like hearing it, Daddy. Makes me feel all fuzzy, like a caterpillar." She looked up at Glimmer then, a thought occurring to her. "Can we do it again?"

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. "Adora, hun, do me a favor, yeah? Can you tell me how you're feeling right now? Feeling kinda light and happy?"

Adora nodded, snuggling into Glimmer's warmth. Glimmer chuckled, recognizing the descent into subspace for her sub. She began running her hand through Adora's hair, soothing the girl into relaxing. Subs weren't entirely aware of their own limits in subspace, due to a loss of pain and heightened pleasure, and she wanted to be careful not to push Adora too far. "We'll start again in a little while."

***

After a while of resting, in which Glimmer made sure Adora was truly ready to play some more (water was drunk, cuddling was done, kissing was done in enthusiasm), she had buried her fingers inside Adora again, pinning her hand to the bed to keep her from squirming too much. "Someone's sensitive," she murmured softly, sucking a hickey on the underside of Adora's breasts and using a thumb to circle the boxer's clit. Adora was being much more vocal now, moans and groans slipping nearly unburdened from her throat at the attention she was receiving. 

"Glimmer, p-please…" 

Glimmer bit her, making her back arch hard and a strangled groan erupt. "That's not my name. What's my name, Adora?"

"Daddy!"

Glimmer fought off the urge to let her hand go in order to spank her for forgetting rule number one, but decided to give her some leeway. After all, it had to be hard to remember anything right that moment. "I can't hear you; what's my fucking name?"

"D-Daddy…!" Adora's walls rippled again, hard, squeezing Glimmer's fingers tightly. 

"You can cum." A small flood came seeping out with Glimmer's permission as she thrusted a few times, digits dripping with Adora's cum. She grinned. "What was that, babe? Three times I've made you cum since we started? And what do you say?"

Adora's brown was a delicious dark chocolate as her chest heaved from cumming yet again. "Th-Thank you, Ma'am, thank you…"

She looked like she was about to ask for a break, but a good dom knew when to push their sub to be great. "You're not done. Brace your arms on the headboard or the wall, your choice, nae-sarang." Glimmer had a fantastic idea. She grabbed Adora and pulled her on top of her with a surprising amount of strength, and proceeded to push her down as she was straddling her stomach, making her take her fingers completely. "Ride 'em," she commanded simply. 

Adora gave an involuntary shudder, bracing against the wall and breathing hard. "What?"

"Adora, I know you heard me. Ride. My. Fingers."

Adora groaned softly as she raised up and fell slowly on the digits, feeling like her nerve endings were about to riot if Glimmer kept being such a good domme. She bit her lip, about to scratch marks into the wall from how turned on she was. "Firsts, I-I'm gonna cum again…"

"Not if you don't ask Daddy first." Glimmer's free hand came in for a slap to Adora's ass, bringing a gasp out of the blonde, who nearly fell forward as her body began trembling again. 

"Shit, shit, shit, why… did that feel so good?" she whispered, hips rolling as she got that much closer to cumming yet again. Glimmer was definitely living up to her promise. "First Ones, Ma'am, I can't take anymore… I--"

In yet again another surprising show of strength that left Adora a bit flabbergasted, Glimmer had Adora flipped over and pinned by her throat (carefully, of course). "What are you trying to say, sunshine? If you weren't loving this…" she licked a trail up the middle of Adora's chest, then kissed the blonde, using her free hand to brush some stray hairs out of her face. "You would've used the safeword. But you don't want me to stop, do you?"

Adora felt like she would die if Glimmer stopped touching her. "No, Ma'am."

"You're mine. Nae-sarang. My love. Mine." The look in Glimmer's eyes was a dark, swirling storm of possession, doing wonderfully strange things to Adora. Pleasure coursed through her at the possessiveness of her domme, the way it wasn't just pillow talk. Glimmer meant every word. 

"Y-Yours, Ma'am," she replied, moaning as Glimmer moved to begin leaving marks all over her neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking. 

"How are you gonna tell me not to take what's mine? The fucking nerve," Glimmer muttered, biting at Adora's pulse. The barista's back arched, and she bared her neck for the club owner to have more access. 

"I'm s-sorry, Daddy," Adora whimpered, feeling Glimmer's hand slip between her legs once more. 

The hand halted, and Glimmer got up, moving over to prop herself up on the pillows. She parted her legs then, grabbing Adora by one of the straps surrounding her collarbone and dragging her up for a searing kiss. "Show your mistress how sorry you are then," she demanded, holding Adora's outfit firmly in a fist as she stared the woman down.

Adora nodded and began to kiss down Glimmer's body, making a small pit stop at her breasts, stopping to lavish some attention on them. As she began to swirl her tongue around the nipple she'd latched to, she felt a hand find its way into her hair. "Firsts, yes, just like that. Didn't know you were so talented with your mouth, sunshine." At the praise, Adora's back arched slightly, presenting a nice view of it from where Glimmer was. "Mm, look at that back arch! Does my sunshine like being praised that much?"

Adora switched sides, groaning as Glimmer used her free hand to scratch marks into her back. The vibrations made the club owner grip her hair slightly, making Adora gasp a bit. She pulled off of Glimmer's breasts then, kissing her way downwards until she reached the chubbier woman's core. 

She began kissing Glimmer's thighs and stretch marks, running her tongue along the skin there and nipping ever so slightly, loving the gasps and little moans that escaped her domme's mouth. Her hand brushed over her mound, spreading Glimmer's lips and tracking down her clit, glistening with need. Brushing the pad of her thumb against it, she watched as Glimmer's hips jerked upwards, seeking out more of that delicious friction. The sight made her smile, made her feel wanted. She circled there for a moment, watching Glimmer spread her legs to give the barista better access. The hand in her hair tightened and loosened sporadically, reacting to her ministrations. 

"Doing so good, such a good job; keep going…" Glimmer praised, biting her lip and gripping the bedsheets in her free hand, bunching them up between her fingers.

Adora basked in the words of encouragement and dived in, replacing her thumb with her mouth and sealing her lips around the little ball of pleasure. Glimmer gasped, both hands coming to press Adora down harder. The barista maneuvered herself under Glimmer's legs and hooked both over her shoulders, giving herself leverage to really eat the club owner out correctly. Her tongue lashed over the little nub, switching randomly between long licks and quick ones. Gripping the expanse of Glimmer's thighs tightly to hold them in place, she slid down a bit and gave the entirety of her domme's pussy some attention, diving into her, briefly coming back up to give more to her clit. She hummed as she felt Glimmer practically push her back up, little squeaks and moans popping up unbidden. Sealing her lips around the little nub once more, she dug in, showing her domme exactly how sorry she was for being a smartass, showing her exactly how much she loved her.

Glimmer was extremely close, but she didn't want things to end just yet, so she grabbed Adora's head and pulled up back by her hair, firmly but carefully. "Lay down." Adora's face was covered in her juices, and she licked her lips as she laid down to clean them up a bit. 

"I'm going to ride your face now, nae-sarang, and you're gonna make me cum," Glimmer said decisively, swinging a leg over the blonde's face and putting a hand on the headboard for stability. She looked down at Adora, who looked like she was having the time of her life. 

"Yes Ma'am, thank you Ma'am," she groaned, getting an eyeful. This was absolutely gonna star in her wet dreams for a long time. Her scent was overpowering now, pussy glistening and making her mouth absolutely water. She slid her hands under the club owner's legs as Glimmer lowered herself, hips rolling, facefucking her sub on contact. She leaned back a bit, holding most of her weight so she wouldn't suffocate Adora, who was taking everything she could give so well. She smiled wolfishly, grinding down hard and moaning softly, smearing her juices all over the blonde, feeling a rush of white hot satisfaction at completely dominating her in this way.

Adora moaned softly as she ran her tongue through the velvet of Glimmer's folds, the woman's thighs squeezing her in a vice grip as she made her face nothing but a tool to herself off with. She grinded and rode her face with nothing but intensity, grabbing Adora's hair in order to force her that much harder between her legs. The boxer took her time (well, as much as Glimmer would let her), making sure every bit of her domme was taken of. 

"Look at me," Glimmer commanded, bending slightly over and bracing further on the headboard to catch the cerulean of her partner, her nae-sarang, pupils blown wide with lust. "My good girl." The adoration and devotion in her eyes tipped her over the edge. All at once, Glimmer whimpered particularly loudly, a beautiful symphony, and a flood splashed over Adora's lips, spilling over her chin and into her mouth. She lapped up as much as she could, holding Glimmer up a bit as she rode out her orgasm, juices torrenting onto the bed. (The club owner was definitely a squirter by the feel and looks of things.) 

Aftershocks burned through Glimmer's body, prolonged by Adora's tongue cleaning her up. Still, when she rose, little trails dripped down her thighs. 

"Shit…" Glimmer sat down quickly, pulling a slightly dazed Adora into a heated kiss, tasting herself all over the boxer's tongue. "You.. are… such a good girl, you hear me?"

Adora nodded, licking her lips. Her energy levels were wiped. "Can I take a break though, please?" she asked quietly. Glimmer smiled, finding her way too cute for words. She brushed a stray lock of the blonde's hair out of her eyes, using the motion to caress her skin, which the tired woman leaned into. 

"We can stop for now, lovely," she decided, pressing a kiss to her forehead and sliding off the bed to blow out the candles still going around the room. "Go start the shower for me, yeah?"

"We already showered, though," Adora replied, confused. Still, she got up to head into Glimmer's bathroom, switching on the shower and setting it nice and hot. From the bedroom, she heard her domme's sing-song reply: "Aftercare is important~!"

***

With the water running around them and steam fogging their vision, Glimmer held Adora carefully, washing her with all the tenderness in the world, taking care around her marks. Adora shuddered under her ministrations, feeling safe and loved. 

Glimmer kissed Adora as she threw the towel over her hair, wiping away stray drops of moisture from her face and grinning so hard it hurt.

Date night… success.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun at work!

'Nae-sarang…'

Adora leaned heavily on the counter of the coffee shop, her head in her hands and mind far away from anything happening within the four walls. The exact place her mind was, only she knew.

Honeysuckle and lavender played on her conscience as she relived the weekend, her lover's taste and feel edging every other thought out. The barista almost regretted having to rush out this morning for work. Blankly, she scanned the basically empty coffee shop, mentally checking that there were no customers coming up to the counter or in for a drink before slipping right back into her daydreaming. Before she could, however, her phone buzzed with a Snapchat message. 

Lavender Eyes: thinkin about u… wanna play, sunshine?

Adora smiled fondly down at her phone, beginning to type a reply.

Me: Work is slow right now, so I'll bite, Ma'am. What did you have in mind?

Lavender Eyes: remember what I gave u b4 u left? go put the black one on.

Adora's face flushed instantly, feeling thrills all over. Glimmer had given her a few toys from her personal collection until she was able to snag some of her own. 'For times when our schedules don't sync up for playtimes,' the club owner said evenly, grinning as she had handed over a drawstring backpack, which looked nondescript enough. The boxer definitely wouldn't have been able to easily explain away bringing a bag obviously full of sex toys to work. 

Adora quickly saved the messages and set the break sign up on the counter, eyes darting around before she jogged to the break room. Luckily, the universe had aligned in the couple's favor, as the few customers were occupied by their lives and Adora was opening by herself. The barista quickly opened her locker and dug around in the bag for the little device, fingers finally closing around the toy after a bit of digging.

She pulled out what could be best described as a curved L-shaped device. She felt her cheeks flush heavily as it dawned instantly how it worked, as one end was bigger than the other-- one end went inside of her, the other was for direct stimulation. The blonde bit her lip, replacing the bag and heading to the bathroom to quickly get the ball rolling. 

The app to control the device had already been installed on Glimmer's phone as far as she could remember, so it was just about letting her know she was ready. Adora slid into a stall and unbuckled her pants, dropping them and her underwear to her ankles. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she put her leg up on the wall and began to push the fatter end inside, stifling a moan at the stretch and feeling a bit surprised at how soaked she already was. Maybe it was the thought that she could get caught, that someone would just know what was going on, or the fact that Glimmer was going to be able to control her pleasure, to take charge yet again without even touching her, but the whole thing had thrills going down her spine. 

She took the toy to the hilt, the other end landing on the hood covering her clit. She shuddered as she centered it on the little nub of pleasure, already sensitive and begging for attention. After a moment of adjusting, she pulled up Snapchat and snapped a pic for her Ma'am, angling it just right to catch the toy, her expression and the hand holding her work shirt up just enough to see a sliver of her abs. A perfect half nude. 

Glimmer's little avatar popped up and Adora shivered again, watching as the app notified her of her domme taking a screenshot. 

Lavender Eyes: oh such a good girl, posing 4 me like that

Lavender Eyes: get dressed and back to work, im starting it now

Adora gasped as the vibration started a moment later, low and constant. She quickly exited the bathroom, stopping to briefly wash her hands before power walking back to the counter.

No customers had shown up to the counter yet, which was a relief. Adora gripped the counter as the vibrations switched to a staggering pattern. Later it would remind her of Morse code, the way it buzzed three times, then drew the last vibe out before repeating. She began to sweat a bit, trying to keep her hips from shifting too noticeably. The barista could imagine Glimmer coaching her through her climax, the pressure mounting between her legs as her domme's fingers interlocked with hers against the sheets, whispering her pet names like sweet song. The fantasy made her whine near inaudibly, and she closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands as she felt her phone buzz with a notification.

Bringing the screen up, she felt her core pulse hard, making her legs weak. Glimmer had sent her a nude, oil glistening on her skin and a hand squeezing her breast, teasing grin just visible in the top of the frame. Her nipples were stiff and looked like they were aching for attention to the boxer, who bit her lip, nearly wearing grooves in her flesh. Adora's eyebrows knit together as she tried to formulate a response.

me: Firsts Ma'am, I wish I was there right now

Glimmer's avatar poked her head over the typing bar and it began to think as the domme wrote back.

Lavender Eyes: patience is a virtue babe

Lavender Eyes: speaking of hold off on cumming 4 me sunshine. want to edge u a bit.

Adora groaned low in the back of her throat, trying not to look too affected by the command. She was dangerously close to finishing already; the stimulation as well as the thrill of this game they were playing was close to overwhelming. 

"Excuse me--"

The blonde jumped a bit and quickly slid her phone back in her pocket, feeling bad. A man around his 50s with little gray wisps of hair and an inflated ego smiled at her and immediately Adora sighed internally, because this was one of those customers.

With some difficulty she tried not to make obvious, she faced the man fully. "G-Good morning, sir, what can I get you?"

The guy raked his eyes over her. "Well, beautiful, what's your favorite drink?"

Adora immediately died inside a little bit as Glimmer chose that particular moment to turn the vibrations up. Her legs went weak for a second and she made a face somewhere in between a grimace and the one she made when Glimmer was between her legs; it was only for a moment, however. For some reason, the vibration stopped. 

The combination of both a flirty customer who somehow thought that she was looking for her Prince Charming at a cafe at eight in the First-damned morning, and some very strong, very distracting vibration caused by a devious woman who was probably having a ball with the settings of the app was not doing wonders for her poker face. Adora was itching to text her mistress to see if something had gone wrong, but unfortunately, the customer was still around. She steeled herself and put on her good old customer service expression, cheeks coloring as she answered. "Oh, I prefer the, uh, matcha green tea latte. W-Would you like to try that one?"

"Give me two, one for me, and one for you," the man replied, winking. 

"Oh, no thank you sir, I'm not thirsty. Should I ring you up for one then?"

The man shook his head, leaning farther onto the counter, grinning like an absolute fool. Adora prayed to the cafe gods that another customer would appear so this man could fuck off back from whence he came. "I'll have a black coffee, sweetheart, but maybe you'll be thirsty by the end of your shift? Maybe I could buy you that latte then."

Right then, Glimmer changed the vibration again to long, shuddering pulses, Adora's weakness. Her face flushed red and she had to bite back a moan, surprised and thoroughly unprepared for the sudden reintroduction to the stimulation. Gritting her teeth to keep her smile in place, she let some air hiss out from between her teeth as quietly as possible. "I'm sorry, sir; I'm working a double. Yeah, I-I'm working a double." The man's face fell a bit, so she decided to add some truth to the lie. "A-And then my girlfriend and I are going out to dinner so…"

The customer's eyes lit up and he raked them over her figure again. "Oh, well, that doesn't matter. I'll buy her a coffee too!"

Adora wanted to growl, getting fed up. "So that'll be one black coffee, right? Cool, so your total is 3.44."

"I can tell that you're into me, but if you want to play hard to get, I understand." With that, the man paid, winked and then stepped to the side to wait for his coffee. The barista moved back to make the drink, gripping her arm tightly enough to leave indentations with her fingernails. She was dangerously close to throwing caution to the wind and grinding on the toy, and straight men flirting with her while at work always gave her a headache. Adora pressed on though, giving the man his drink, receiving a one dollar tip (asshole!), and then retreating to the break room.

As soon as she got there, she whipped out her phone and leaned heavily against the wall, rolling her hips rapidly, abs straining with each grind. 

Me: Ma'am i can't hold out much longer please let me cum

Lavender Eyes: are u telling me what to do baby girl

Me: no please im sorry ma'am may i please cum

The vibration ramped up without warning, making Adora nearly sob as she dug the nails of her free hand into the paint, peeling tiny strips off under her fingernails. "Fuck, oh Firsts, Glimmer…"

Me: please daddy i dont wan t to cum wit h out pe rmission pleasee

Lavender Eyes: my good fuckin girl holding out so long 4 me @ work

Lavender Eyes: let me see u cum. a video, now.

Me: th ank you ❤️

Adora put the side of her finger in her mouth, biting down hard as she pulled up the camera and stared into the lens of the front camera. Just then, the vibration changed to the most intense and with no warning, she came with a small cry, eyes shutting and her body trembling as her hips rolled even harder. "Thank you, Ma'am, mmh-- fuck, sh-shit…" The boxer sagged then, moving over to a chair and slumping in it, taking a moment to send the video before putting her head down on the table and breathing, trying to come down. 

Lavender Eyes: saved 4ever

Lavender Eyes: u did so well bby. finish ur shift and then come see me at the club, i have something i want to show u 💜

Me: I'll be there!

After her legs recovered, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to watertribesato for helping me w this chapter; i salute u for ur sacrifice in dealing w flirty old white men at work


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who holds up the strong when they are weak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for implied abuse, lemme know if anything else is triggering and ill tag it

Adora slept peacefully, curled up in a ball with a few loose strands of her hair falling over her face. They moved with her breathing, small snores and puffs of air escaping her lips as she slumbered. In her dreamscape, she floated, dreaming of nothing in particular, her mind blank. 

The G-note that played suddenly was startling. The chords following the single note invaded the barista’s peaceful dream, turning it from something vague with no exact storyline into a scene involving Catra, the slender girl coming out of a fog and pinning her with an intense stare. She spoke then, sounding muffled, the music growing louder and snuffing out whatever she was saying. Catra disappeared into the fog suddenly, making Adora’s heart beat a little faster. 

She woke with a start, heart still pounding away. Groggily, she put a hand up to her face, wiping away the sleep that had gathered around her eyes. She dimly noted her phone going off again, buzzing dangerously close to the edge of her nightstand. Welcome to the Black Parade played loudly, announcing a call. 

Adora picked up the little device and swiped to answer, brain barely registering it was Catra calling at… 3:43? in the morning. “H’llo?”

The sound of crying on the other end sent a chill down her spine and she woke up completely then, clutching the phone closer. “Catra! Catra, talk to me, what’s wrong?”

Catra coughed, choking on a sob. "A-Adora… It's Shadow Weaver.

"She escaped."

All at once, fear pooled like liquid cement in the barista's stomach, heavy and sharp. Her heart began pounding out of her chest, almost painfully. She took a moment before speaking, a lump forming in her throat and her voice unsteady. "Wh-When?" 

"A few hours a-ago! Adora, th-they don't know where she is! They don't even fucking know how she got out of her cell!" 

Adora bristled, wrapping her free arm around herself, suddenly chilled to the bone despite being under the covers. "Lock your door and invite Scorpia over for a few days." Her eyes flickered towards her window, staring for a few moments too long, scanning for any sign of her foster parent. "I'll be okay with Lonnie here."

Catra coughed again. "O-Okay… I'll call her now. C-Call me if anything happens, yeah?"

The blonde hummed, eyes washing over her surroundings. "I will. I, um, need to try to get some sleep. Night, Catra."

She could feel that woman's hands. She hung up on Catra, feeling sick and exposed. Memories of nights long past played despite her best efforts to shove them down. Her hand darted under her bed clumsily, searching for the one thing of comfort she allowed herself when the memories came back: a stuffed horse she called Swift Wind.

Swift Wind was ancient, his white fur not so white anymore and missing in places. He was a bit ripped, half of the stuffing he once had to fill him long gone. Adora had had him for as long as she could remember, back during happier times. He'd been the shoulder she cried on, the one who kept her secrets. He'd been there when she was…

A teardrop fell onto the sheets as her hand closed around the stuffed animal. She drew him from his hiding place quickly, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck as she relived her trauma.

…

_Adora hummed quietly along to her music as she turned the page of the book she was reading. This time she had chosen a tale of heroics and defying destiny. The heroine had learned she was fighting for the evil guys and switched to the good guys' side, fighting to save the planet from a war that had gone on for generations. The teen was enthralled with the idea of being the hero, and being the one to save the day. _

_Swifty was sitting dutifully at her side, tucked carefully under her arm and sandwiched neatly against her side. He made for a good support to rest on and to cuddle while imagining herself in the shoes of the main character. _

_She didn't hear the door open, nor the hand that reached for her. Adora jumped hard, scrambling up against the wall as her foster mom chuckled, a low sound that did no good to slow her heartrate slow. "Adora, sweetheart, why so jumpy?"_

_Things had been getting worse, so the look she gave her wasn't unfounded. Her gaze moved warily from the hand resting on her comforter to her caretaker's hazel eyes, full of what could've been mistaken for warmth. "Y-You just surprised m-me, Ms. Weaver."_

_"Adora." _

_"...Mommy."_

_The moniker tasted like sandpaper in her mouth, leaving a bad taste. She knew who her real mom was, even if she didn't act like it._

_"That's better. I cooked, sweetheart; it's time for dinner." _

_Adora shook her head, uncomfortable. Her appetite evaporated near instantly, disliking the look in her eyes. "I-I'm not hungry…" Ms. Weaver's eyes narrowed dangerously, the edge of her mouth curling up in displeasure like burnt paper. She backpedaled quickly, a lie rolling off her tongue like water. "I ate at school, the dinner they serve. It's free for students who stay after school, r-remember?"_

_Ms. Weaver stared her down for a moment, then turned, heading towards the door. "Fine, but you waste my food again and it'll be a problem." With a final look, she left, turning right to drag Catra down to dinner._

…

Adora laid into a punching bag, gritting her teeth, tension rolling through her shoulders. Her mind swirled as sweat pooled on her forehead, the feeling of fear clinging to her, cold and subtle, but there all the same. Memories danced in her mindscape, tangoing heavily with the need to protect herself. If she could defend herself, maybe she wouldn't touch her anymore. If she got these reps in, she could protect Glimmer. Protect Catra. 

Her eyes flickered towards the door every time someone came into the gym, and they lingered, scanning for a moment too long. That build was similar, that walk looked the same on her, but it wasn't her. He had her height but it wasn't her. She had her long black hair, but it wasn't her.

A gloved hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped, swallowing a shout as she whipped around, seeing the owner of the gym, her good friend Lonnie. The dreadhead crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly to level the scared blonde with a concerned look. "Yo, Adora, are you okay?"

Adora relaxed a bit, sighing. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. You startled me," she chuckled. 

Lonnie raised an eyebrow. "How long have I known you?"

"Uh, since middle school, why?" Adora replied, confused.

"So I can tell when you're bullshitting, hun." She stepped forward and put her hand on her shoulder, eyes softening further as her concern grew. "Catra told me what was going on; I don't know all the details but I know you have a match coming up. I can push it back if you need--"

Adora's eyes widened, and she shook her head, stepping out of Lonnie's reach. "No!" At the alarmed look she gave her, she backpedaled. "No, it's… it's fine. I want everything to stay the same." She closed a fist around her arm, digging her nails into her skin. She met Lonnie's eyes again and dropped her arms to her sides, taking a deep breath she hoped the gym owner wouldn't notice. "Tell Tung I'll still fight him."

"If you're sure. But listen, Adora, I'm your friend before anything else. If you need to talk or anything… you know where I am," Lonnie offered softly, her hazel eyes way too soft for Adora's liking. 

The tenderness there, the affection, the genuine concern made her uncomfortable. It was undeserved. 

"Thanks, Lon. I'll take you up on that if I need it." With that, she stepped over to the bench and picked up her water bottle and towel, wiping off the sweat that had pooled on her skin. She turned her back on the gym owner, trying to shake off her discomfort. It touched her, but scared her. Lonnie wasn't exactly a heartfelt person beyond when it mattered. But it didn't matter here, not for her. 

Adora was fine. Everything would be fine. She just had to keep telling herself that.

She nodded over her shoulder at her in farewell. "I'll, uh, see you later."

Lonnie hummed, brows furrowed. Then something occurred to her that stopped Adora in her tracks. "Have you told Glimmer?"

…

_"I don't want to, please! I-I have school tomorrow!"_

…

You: Hey, love, can I swing by the club? You have a client right now?

It took a while for Glimmer to respond but she did. 

Lavender Eyes: just finished up hun, im free til 2. wanna grab lunch

You: Sure.

…

_'I just want her to leave me alone.'_

…

Adora kept her hood up, sweating heavily, but feeling exposed all the same. She walked with purpose, excited to see her girlfriend but dreading opening up. And she knew there was no rush, but this was a part of her, however much she didn't want it to be. 

She wanted to curl in on herself, if not to hide then to stop seeing the world for a second, stop existing for a moment with her trauma. 

She could still feel her hands, hear the sounds and remember how it felt so vividly. Every time. For as long as it happened.

…

_"You're mine, Adora. You know that."_

…

"Adora." 

The boxer's eyes focused on Glimmer, realizing she'd zoned out unintentionally. "Y-Yeah? What's up?"

Glimmer grabbed her hand from across the table, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles, bringing her back to the present. "Did you hear what I said? Any of what I said?"

Adora's brows knitted together, trying to remember if she had processed any of the initial conversation after "So Glim, how's your day been?"

"You, um…"

There were those eyes again. The ones full of concern. "Hun, I could tell something was up with you the moment I saw you."

Adora scoffed, looking away. "Pfft, how? And I'm fine anyway. Just tired."

"Then why are you wearing a black hoodie in 80 degree weather, the coolest it's been in weeks?" Glimmer deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. 

For that, Adora had no answer, at least not one she could admit easily.

"I'm not going to push you to tell me what's going on but I'm here if you need me," Glimmer said tenderly, taking both of Adora's hands in hers. 

Adora nodded, unable to meet her eyes. Her fear rose up in her chest. "I'm okay, Glim." An idea occurred to her and she smiled then. "Hey, your next client doesn't show up until 2, right? Do you maybe… wanna… head to my place?"

Glimmer nodded, although looking unsure. "Yeah, sounds like fun. You sure you're okay, baby?"

Adora gave a blinding smile, insides swirling. "Yeah, definitely. Let's go!"

…

_"You'll never go anywhere without me!" she screamed as they dragged her away. _

_Catra caught Adora's hand, gripping it tightly. It was all she could do not to break down. Adora pulled her into a hug, shielding the sight of their abuser getting dragged away to prison. _

_She hoped she would stay forever._

…

Adora switched her fairy lights on as they entered her room, bathing her room in a soft white glow. "Welcome to my humble room."

Glimmer scanned the room, taking in the small shelf of trophies in the corner surrounded by posters of sports and classic rock stars. There were a few other pictures scattered around, Polaroids of various people smiling brightly. On Adora's desk sat a few books, a laptop and desk supplies, as well as a black camera. Adora's bed sat towards the center on the far wall, fitted with a plain red bedspread. Glimmer moved to sit on the bed, marvelling a bit at how soft it was. 

Adora slipped off her jacket, hanging it on a bedpost. When she turned around, she went to kneel in front of Glimmer, sitting on her heels. She cupped Glimmer's cheeks, bringing her in for a kiss soft and sweet. Her hands trembled slightly as she tried to forget. Glimmer was safety, she was safe, she just had to remember that; it was okay, she was okay. 

Glimmer sighed into the kiss as Adora pressed her lips more firmly against hers, heat building on her skin as their lips moved more intently. She began to ease back onto the bed, Adora following her as if her life depended on it. 

Adora ended up curled over her girlfriend, holding herself up with one arm braced next to Glimmer's head. She delivered searing kiss after searing kiss, groaning softly when Glimmer's hands found purchase under her shirt. "Fuck," she muttered, nipping at the rose haired woman's bottom lip. Glimmer keened quietly, lips parting just enough for Adora to slip her tongue inside. 

Glimmer shivered and then smiled, returning the favor, entangling their tongues, a moan escaping her throat unbidden. Her fingers itched to get Adora's shirt off, so she clasped the bottom and pulled it up to the nape of her neck, pulling back to let her get it off. 

Adora shook her head, sitting back on her legs and rubbing her neck while avoiding Glimmer's eyes. "Cl-Clothes on, this time." 

Glimmer's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Uh, okay? Adora, hun, are you sure--" 

"I'm fine. Let's continue, yeah?" Without waiting for an answer, she surged back towards her girlfriend, pressing their lips together again and moving them frantically. 

Glimmer turned her head, feeling uncomfortable. "Adora, no, seriously, what's… what's wrong?" When the boxer looked down, cerulean eyes full of storms, she pushed her back gently and held her face, searching the gaze that wouldn't meet hers. "Baby, talk to me."

Adora's eyes shut tightly and she whimpered near silently, then opened them to look back at Glimmer. "I'm… not ready to talk about it…" She cupped Glimmer's cheek and brushed her thumb across the skin there gently, sighed, and closed her eyes again, leaning into her touch. 

After a moment, she opened them yet again, her voice shaking. "D-Distraction… please?" 

Glimmer stared for a long moment, not sure of what to do. 'Pushing her to tell me won't be good, but neither is distracting her from whatever is going on,' she thought, feeling gutted from the pain and fear in Adora's eyes. Whatever was bothering her, it was weighing on her heavily.

"Glim... Please." Tears began to leak down Adora's face, making Glimmer's eyes widen. She pulled the boxer into a hug, tight and unshakable. 

"I've got you, okay?" she murmured, holding Adora as her shoulders shook. 

"I've got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing: plot!! uh this story is starting to get even more personal to my own experiences w some things tweaked so please be respectful, thank!!

**Author's Note:**

> i think im done creating content for she ra. i just havent felt any of the passion or care that i used to for these characters. i still love them, but not enough to keep creating for them. i think it bothers me that the show's creator just stopped giving a fuck about them, and maybe that shouldn't affect me but it does. ive lost the love i had for she ra knowing how it ended and how the fandom treats me and my friends for shipping glimmadora. my leaving this fandom is because i see the mistreatment of non canon shippers by catradora shippers and catra stans. it's sickening. im not gonna update my fics anymore, i just dont feel good about it. i really just want to take my own characters and make their stories the stories that the spop characters deserved. I'm sorry to those of you who enjoyed the few fics I wrote for this fandom, and to those who were waiting for an update. For now, I'm not gonna give you hope and say to possibly expect an update sometime in the future, but these stories i was telling are close to my heart. If things change, maybe. but the way the fandom is now, i absolutely don't want anything to do with it. im grateful for the interactions i had with you guys, but im moving to different things now. thank you.


End file.
